winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and sly cooper
"in this episode the winx get visited by sly cooper his old friend who is the son of the racoon thieve of the first company of light, and is needed to regain the theivius racoonus from the five and the ancestral witches owl. plot Sly Cooper, aided by his friends Bentley and Murray, infiltare berk and starts to have the winx chase him around, he is then captured by flora's vines, whiel he is interegated "Sly explains how he is the heir to the Thievius Raccoonus, an assembled ledger book of the various members of the Cooper Clan of thieves, which can teach a person how to become a master thief. However, the Fiendish Five, who killed Sly's father and each took sections of the book with them which has gobber be the most upset for he always wanted to read the book. Sly wound up in an orphanage, where he met Bentley and Murray." after words the winx decide to help since his father was part of the company of light, they plotted to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge Sly's father and reclaim the Thievius Raccoonus. The gang head to earth and travels to the Welsh Triangle,Wales where Sir Raleigh resides, using a storm machine to sink ships and loot their cargoes, which stella finds terrible for her hair. The gang then travels to Mesa City, Utah, where Muggshot, a bulldog, runs a gambling empire that drove out the population, leaving his thugs to take over. Next, the gang travels deep into the Haitian jungle, the home of Mz. Ruby, an alligator voodoo priestess, using army of undead minions and ghosts to terrorize the local population. Afterwards, the gang goes to the Kunlun Mountains of China, where the Panda King is burying villages in snow in a protection racket. Sly andc the winx eventually overcomes each of the four members of the four, leaving them to be captured by tir nan og officers. Knowing the leader of the Five is still at large, Sly notices that in the book of fate their is a massive owl, on the ancestral witches shoulders. Bentley analyzes metal on the two blasting vehicles found in Mz. Ruby and the Panda King's lairs, tracing it to Russia, the location of Clockwerk. The gang reaches Clockwerk's lair, but discover Clockwerk is the ancestral witches pet owl, which looks like them(at a certain angle) , and explains his desire to avenge his masters, and that he has gradully replaced his body with robotic parts to to become invincible. While trying to stop him, Sly gets trapped in a chamber and nearly gassed to death. he is saved by Bentley, draco and bloom, and the team then work together until Clockwerk is destroyed. Clockwerk confronts him and they engage in a final battle. With the winx aid, Sly finally destroys Clockwerk's body and later his head and reclaims the Thievius Raccoonus, and they decide to have pizza for thier victory of course sly raced them to the nearest pizza store. transcript chapter 1: enter the racoon its night time on berk and a mysterious shadow is seen sneaking up on mulch counting his sheep. mulch: lets see, 5 6 7...(he then notices one is missing) hey wheres forty? it then goes to applejack checking his garden for planting applejack: her apple tree garden (sigh) my garden is coming very nicely, now to pick the applejack turns around, the basket is gone huh,why is my basket not where its suppose to be? hornhead is seen putting the dragon saddles on their perches, then one dissapears. thronleg: uh, hornhead, was there a saddle there? it then goes to the great hall where everyone is panicing. stoick: calm down, please calm down would you please be..... obelix:QUIET stella:(yawning) please be quick i need my beauty sleep. skipper: right now then one at a time, if you all will please. astrid: someone stole my lucky axe tuffnutt: and someone snatched our ground walking buzzard mallet. draco:really? miguel: and someone, stole my lucky stegosaurus carving,(private then shows tons of stegosaurus carvings in different colors) yeah it was, in the shape of a stegosaurus, with green eyes and...(seeing private holding one) private stop it, mine is not those. Julien: So, Mr. Pen-gu-ins. When are you going to be dispensing the red hot justice? (aside) There is something odder about the other. ruffnutt: (real upset) Yeah, I'm right here, okay? (Julien motions towards her) Skipper: Let's not rush to conclucisons. My team will conduct a careful and thorough investigation, then when all the facts are in we'll- (Rico leaps into the room and starts shouting gibberish) Kowalski: Someone stole the saddles to our dragons and the book of dragons?! Skipper: Then we're gonna nail this thief to the wall! the shadow figure then moves through the village roofs. ?????:(talking on a radio) sly, do you think this is a good idea? sly:don;t worry guys(we then see's his face) i'm ready. spitelout;(seeing sly) there he is. ????:(radioing sly while he's moving)how are you gonna keep them off your tail? sly: simple. ????: you mean,(pasuing knowing what he'll do) and of course with a song then the song stand and deliver from Celtic thunder plays. after the song sly gets his foot snatched by one of floras vines. chapter 2: the frog chapter 3: the bulldog chapter 4:the alligator chapter 5:the panda chapter 6: the ancestral witches owl epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Episodes based on video games Category:Earth episode